Talk:Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
Halo 2 ODSTs With the history and equipment of the ODSTs having been extensively elaborated on by now, I'm still more than a little bugged about the absense of many references to the ODST character in Halo 2. As different as they were in appearance to the now traditional standard, one can't help but wonder why they've taken the shaft so quickly. Allow me to elaborate. A common misconception is that the ODSTs in Halo 2 wore an early version of the ODST Battle Armor in H3, H3: ODST, and the various Legend episodes / comics / promotional materials. Some consider it retconned or noncanon since H3: ODST takes place at the same time as H2. Some don't even know there was a difference. I'm here to set that record straight. The ODSTs in Halo 2 wore identical fatigues as the normal marines at the time. It was cloth, not a vaccuum suit. These fatigues are black and white, but other than that, the seams, the pockets, the camo pattern, and the protective elbow pads are exactly the same. This is a huge difference from the vaccuum protective suit of normal ODSTs. There are many other similarities between regular marines and Helljumpers in H2 too. The shoulder plates are similar. The ODST helmet is a modified version of the normal helmet with only a visor and chinguard added to encapsulate the head. Differences include gloves and the huge shin guards used by those ODSTs. These H2 versions also wear a bulky ballistic vest different from the standard marine chestpiece. So now that we have disproved the rumor that this armor is vaccuum-rated, it can be inferred that with all the similarities, this armor could also likely be allowed to be worn by normal marines and may even have olve-drab colored variations. In fact, Gretchen (Dutch's wife), in the ODST comics, has a green H2 ODST helmet and H2 marine chestpiece in a flashback frame. So why wouldn't thse ODSTs utilize vaccuum suits after hot-dropping in to combat via HEV? Much like the normally-armored ODSTs in Combat Evolved, it's unknown. It is interesting to note that all of the ODSTs in H2 may have came from In Amber Clad though. Maybe that's all they were supplied with? At any rate, I hope to start a discussion here about possibly adding a little more information about this variant of the ODST BDU. It's certainly not the same and fills a completely different role and function than the vaccuum-rated body armor suit. --Nerfherder1428 20:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Art of Halo 3 supports the assertion that Bungie simply retconned everything from H:CE and H2, and decided to make sure everything in the Halo Universe has a meaning to their existence, hence why there's massive "absense of many references to the ODST character in Halo 2". In other words, they want to make everything in the Halo Universe to have a purpose and not purely for gameplay/eye-candy sake like they did in H2. That is also why Bungie had to scrap the old ODST BBA in Halo 2 and update it visually in H3 and technically in H3: ODST. Supporting this statement is also the concept art of the H3's ODSTs and the evolution of their BBA (a concept art of H2's ODST BBA that eventually evolved into the BBA that we see today in H3) that can be seen in the Art of Halo 3 (Page 8).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ODSTs in Gameplay This is something unclear: are the ODSTs in gameplay any different from the marines, graphics excluded? Should this then be mentioned in the Marines (Gameplay) page or should they have their own? Just asking. PotatoBird 20:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ODST Recruitment The article says that ODSTs are recruited from the special forces branches of all the military services. But the only other special forces units I can find are Spartan. What other branches are there? Iceman117 21:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Presumable the Army, Air Force, Navy and regular Marine Corps maintain their own special forces. Then there are the special forces of the various human countries and colonies, including civilian special forces. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ORION Why was the trivia about ODSTs being based on the ORION project removed? It came straight from Halo: Reach Datapad # 11. Whats the reasoning, it's something not many folks are likely to know and relates to this article very directly. SpartanSeries2 04:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I put it in there and someone has deleted it. The ODST is based off of the ORION project and this information is in the Halo: Reach game which is part of the actual story. Bugkill 16:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :It was deleted because it's already stated in the "Origins" section of the article. No need for another mention of the same thing. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Template Can someone help me get a template set up for the ODST? On all the pages for members of Dare's Squad, it lists ODST as a subfaction of Dare's Squad, a major mistake. Also, due to Halo: Reach's new ally waypoint system, we can get the names of all the Bullfrogs and get them their own pages-not much of a stretch considering we have pages for characters such as O'Brian from Halo 2 (I think). -Joseph-G111 03:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ODST's in Halo: Combat Evolved? The article says that ODST's appeared in Halo: Combat Evolved, but I haven't seen any in Halo: CE before. What mission do the ODST's appear on? Or could we have a screenshot of the ODST's? General Heed 02:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like BS to me. I played through CE a little over a month ago and don't remember any ODSTs. Matt 2108 02:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : there in CE they're the marines that have no armor when you find Guilty Spark in the swamp ::How do you know they're ODST's then? They could just be regular marines. There aren't any actual ODST's in Halo CE. At least none that look like how an ODST should look. Can you provide some evidence or reference that proves that those marines are in fact ODST's? If not, then we'll need to remove Halo: CE from the list of ODST appearances. General Heed 22:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I for one agree with General Heed how can you tell they are ODST's if not by their armor? Halo CE should be removed from the appearances.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 19:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::The book Halo: The Flood, mentions ODSTs on Installation 04 with the chief. Theres your proof. SpectreAngel 01:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do have a question shouldn't both Corporal Yutrzenkia and Private Satha be listed Missing in Action because their fates are unknown like both Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones, Petty Officer Second Class Corpsman "Doc" Valdez and ODST Private Murphy are Missing in Action as well. Colby James (talk) 10:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) 混蛋 means complete bad ass!? Just wondering who was the source for this trivia. I speak Mandarin and I can 100% guaruntee that 混蛋 does not translate anywhere close to complete bad ass... It means Bastard apparently : LOLCoolmon54- Hell yeah 19:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 22nd Tactical On BOTH the 22nd Tactical talk page AND the List of UNSC Units talk page we have ran into the problem that the 22nd Tactical is NOT an ODST group, there is no evidence that they are. The only reference to them is in the beginning cutscene in Halo CE and there is no evidence.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 19:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I noticed that too. I think that the 22nd Tactical are just a standard marine outfit.Spartan-154 01:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 19th Shock Troops Battalion On the List of Military Units they are not under the 105th but a seperate entity.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 21:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know what division they were part of.-- Forerun '' 00:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' ::So should I move them back to the 105th or just leave them out as a seperate thing?Coolmon54- Hell yeah 00:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Halo 4 ODSTs Why was the image of the Halo 4 ODSTs removed? They can't be Spartan IV's we've already got a look at their default armor Source? Hey i noticed someone put something about a "Staff Sergeant Marcelino J. Esparza" beneath the known personnel section of the page. Is there a source for this? RC-0804 08:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Felix Baumgartner The successful jump was on October 14th http://www.redbullstratos.com/about-felix/accomplishments/ LINK I am unsure of how to provide source on the actual page without disturbing other sources. Would someone add the link provided, or teach me how to do it myself. Or even link me to a page that explains source formatting properly. Time Time of Ghosts: Thy Inner Ghost Calls 22:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Draetheus V Shouldn't we mention that ODSTs participated in the Battle of Draetheus V? Just asking. Commando Trooper (talk) 16:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC)